In marine steam boilers providing high temperature and pressure superheat and reheat steam there is a danger of slagging and/or corrosion of the tubes forming at least the highest temperature superheater and reheater bank when burning heavy bunker fuel oil which has a high ash and sulphur content. It is therefore an object of this invention to reduce this slagging and/or corrosion in such steam boilers.